


You are the Monster

by ambrolen



Series: Songs [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Other, Post-Canon, Song - Freeform, lyrics, pre-epilogues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 16:37:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20510150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ambrolen/pseuds/ambrolen
Summary: Another Dirk song because that's all I exist for.This is him becoming Ult!Dirk





	You are the Monster

I loved a monster  
Like I loved myself  
Reluctant and afraid  
I hid the pieces  
I could not do much else  
I’d rather have your hate

The monster it grows and  
It swallows me whole  
There is no time to scream  
Its claws reach for purchase  
They tear at my soul  
I’ve never felt such peace

You are the failed experiment  
In my lab of hearts  
You are the worst experience  
I can’t tell us apart  
You are clutching and shaking  
We’re screaming  
We’re screaming  
We’re screaming  
We’re screaming

I loved a monster  
Like I loved myself  
Whom I didn’t love at all  
I scattered the pieces  
I could not do much else  
Don’t watch me as I fall

The monster it grows and  
It swallows me whole  
Why did I even try  
Its claws reach for purchase  
They tear at my soul  
I couldn’t even cry

You are the failed experiment  
In my lab of hearts  
You are the worst experience  
I can’t tell us apart  
You are clutching and shaking  
I feel myself breaking  
I can’t hold it together  
I’m absorbed in the ether  
We’re new and distorted  
Demented and horrid  
We’re screaming  
We’re screaming  
We’re screaming  
We’re screaming

I loved a monster  
I hated myself

The monster it grows and  
There is nothing else

And you are the failed experiment  
In my lab of hearts  
And you are the worst experience  
I can’t tell us apart

We’re screaming  
Don’t they hear us screaming  
Can’t they see us screaming  
I wish I could stop this screaming

But it’s all quiet now  
I am not afraid  
Hush, it’s all right now  
I will have my way

It’s for the best, you see  
This is the only choice  
Just sing your song for me  
You’ll sing it with my voice


End file.
